conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Act Of Emergency Bill 2025
The Act of Emergency Bill 2025 was passed on March 17th 2015 by President Patricia Patterson. It outlines the controls given to the Government and more specifically the President when an Act of Emergency is declared. Section 1.0 Under the threat of a Chemical, Nuclear, Biological or any other type of offensive by Domestic or foreign forces on US soil or Marine space. Or in the event of a Pandemic, Epidemic, Biological Catastrophe, Economic collpase or meltdown, Stock crash, Mass Civil disobedience, Coup attempts, Natural or man made disasters, oil crisis or other wise any event that causes disturbance, mass panic, mass chaos or mass disobediance will under law make the US president able to Declare a State of Emergency. 'Section 1.1' Only the president can enact a National State of Emergency, their Vice President shall do so if the President is unable to, in the event the Vice President cannot declare a National State of Emergency the Department of Defense or NORAD shall be given the ability to Enact a National State of Emergency. 'Section 1.2' The National State of Emergency is valid until it is lifted by the President or person then in charge of enactment of The Act of Emergency Bill 2025 Section 2.0 Under the authentic statement from Section 1.0, the section of statement applying the conditions from Section 1.0 will allow the President of the United States of America or the surviving Government body where the President or where much of the Government cannot carry out such actions due to Death, M.I.A, or ar unable to partake in such actions due to ill health, mental or physical to enact a State Of National Emergency-spaning all 51 States and the US territories, provinces and Islands- The conditions of a State of Emergency ar listed below in Section 2.1. 'Section 2.1' Under a National State of Emergency the following conditions will be enacted, the definition of the extent of a National Emergency is that of listed in Section 2.1. - Martial Law will be declared -The Military will work with the Police to keep social order -Civil Laws will be lifted, including workers and consumers rights protections - Highway Blockades will be set up on all Federal Roads -State borders will be closed -The United States President or the enacting body of the State Of Emergency will have the ability to enact any policy without Congressional approval -The enacting Body will be given unlimited power -Police will be provided high-assault weaponry, heavy armour vehicles and heavy armour will be provided -Food will rationed -Water will be rationed -Police will be given unlimited powers -The use of military courts will be approved -Nationwide Curfews from 9pm-8am everyday all week. -Enactment of Military Justice -Any injustices carried out during the State of Emergency will not be accounted for after or if the State of Emergency is revoked -The right to a grand jury will be revoked -Use of lethal force is authorized -'SUSPENSION OF THE US CONSTITUTION' '-Enactment of REX 84' Category:The Directive